Robert
Robert Robert is a male, 18 years of age. He is a character created and controlled by the user RandomIdoit. He is one of the strange and unnatural students of the Night Class. In human form, he has short, black hair, unless it is buzzed, hazel colored eyes with a few spots of orange, stands at about 5' 7", almost as white as snow, and may occasionally have sparks arching between his fingers. He may look, and be, somewhat overweight, but he maintains a good figure and is quite a fast runner. In his dragon form, he has blue scales, with the exception of the lightning insignia that runs down the right side of his body, has bright, almost glowing, orange eyes, yet still remains at the same height of 5' 7". In his dragon form, he is much lighter, his hands transformed into jet black claws, and now has two horns cropping out of the back of his head. His head is now triangular, with a medium sized snout, and razor-sharp, pearly white teeth. The lightning bolt insignia seems to glow when fully charged with electricity. Powers & Abilities He is a very fast runner, as well as quite stronger than your average joe. He has the ability to control electricity and bend it to his will, as well as produce it. History He was a normal-ush kid, but he believes that he has a mental disorder, which he dubbed as 'nerd syndrome.' It has made him smarter than others, but had a hard time in coexisting with other people, especially in social situations such as parties or night outs. However, Robert preferred to be alone, and only having a few friends he knew he could count on in place of the so-called 'fairweather friends' that all the popular kids were surrounded by. At first, he thought he was just a normal kid, until that fateful day when he was near a puddle during a thunderstorm, trying to look for a certain type of bugs that often live there, when he was struck by lightning. Twice. And that's when he earned the nickname 'Robert, the lightning rod.' Perhaps the most astonishing part of his story was that he was still alive, breathing and perfectly healthy after being struck by lightning. In fact, he even found the bug he was looking for. It got fried, for obvious reasons. Ever since, he's played around with electricity, over time, learning how to control it. Most of the time, he uses it to shock bullies into submission whenever they tried picking on him. Unfortunately for him, the school never believed his side of the argument, but rather those of the smooth-talking bullies. Coupled by his social awkwardness, he had a hard time in this old school of his. One day though, he found a flier to another school, and immediately signed up. His parents told him to bring a ring, and here we are, with Robert waving good-bye to his parents as they drive off, having dropped him at Half Moon Academy. Category:Characters